The Wedding
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The war is finally over and the world is starting to return to peace but now a new event is about to take place: Daisuke and Zuko's wedding. How will things turn out when two unexpected guests show up?


The Promise Chapter One

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. But that did not last as the Fire Nation led by Fire Lord Sozin attacked. Only one man could stop them, The Avatar the master of all four elements. But when the world needed him most, he vanished from the world. One hundred years soon passed and the Avatar an Airbender named Aang was discovered in an iceberg with his faithful bison called Appa by a brother and sister named Sokka and Katara who lived in the South Pole as part of the Southern Water Tribe. Also in the iceberg was a Firebender called Daisuke who had no recollection of her past, together the four were destined for great things. Aang soon began his Avatar training first mastering Waterbending with Katara as his teacher, he then mastered Earthbending under a blind girl named Toph Beifong who joined the four of them. Finally Aang mastered Firebending under Daisuke and the exiled Prince Zuko. Soon Aang faced and defeated Fire Lord Ozai while Daisuke defeated Azula regaining her memories in the process, Zuko became the Fire Lord with Daisuke beside him as Fire Lady…but the trials and tribulations are not over."

**A month after Sozin's Comet and the defeat of Ozai**

A month had passed since the hundred year war ended and peace has returned to the world. Many things have changed since that day; Aang and Katara have become an official couple along with Sokka and Suki. Iroh meanwhile ran his tea shop in Ba Sing Se in peace with his nephew Zuko helping him out every so often. Toph is still her usual self and she has opened a school dedicated to learning the art of MetalBending. Flame has grown to a massive size bigger than even Appa and he has had to get his saddle he received from Teo's father resized. But one of the biggest changes is happening today; Daisuke and Zuko's wedding.

The courtyard at the Fire Nation palace was decorated for this day; several members of the White Lotus were putting the final touches on. In the royal palace Daisuke was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, Toph, Katara and Suki who Daisuke had asked to be her bridesmaids were wearing crimson red dresses that reached the floor, they also wore elbow length gloves and red heeled sandals. Daisuke stared at herself in the mirror and she smiled happily.

"I can't believe this day has come," She said, Toph however sensed her pseudo sister's uneasiness thanks to her Earthbending and she asked.

"Are you okay big sis?" Daisuke looked over at Toph.

"Yeah…I guess I am a little nervous," She answered, Katara smiled as she walked over to Daisuke and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Calm down Dai. Everything will be okay," She reassured her.

"I know but are we sure now is the right time for the wedding?" Daisuke asked still on edge somewhat. "I mean we're both only seventeen,"

"But you love each other right?" Suki asked walking over to her.

"Of course we love each other," Daisuke told her nodding her head.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about. You two have been dating since the time you both spent in Ba Sing Se, everything since then has been fine," Suki continued.

"They're right. I mean sure you're both young but that shouldn't matter. What matters is the fact you both want to spend the rest of your lives together. So don't worry about it and just be happy you're getting married big sis," Toph said walking over smiling at Daisuke who smiled.

"You know you guys are right, I should enjoy today. After all it is my wedding day and after everything Zuko and I have been through I just know things will work out," She said and Suki, Katara and Toph smiled as the four girls shared a group hug.

Meanwhile in another part of the royal palace, Zuko who was wearing his Fire Lord outfit was standing in a room with Aang wearing his Avatar robes, Sokka wearing traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding ceremony clothes, and finally Iroh who was wearing his regular Fire Nation clothing. Zuko sighed heavily looking out the window seeing everything ready for his and Daisuke's wedding. "Zuko relax. Everything's going to work out fine," Aang who was sitting on the window ledge said looking over at him. Zuko nodded his head to Aang.

"I know I just hope I can give her everything she deserves," He said.

"Are you kidding? Daisuke doesn't care about receiving any physical items from you. All she really wants is for you to love her with all you are and be with her the rest of your lives," Sokka said as he leaned against a column. Iroh smiled at his nephew before he spoke.

"They're right Zuko. All you really need to do is make sure you never betray her trust and are always honest with her. That is the key to any good marriage."

"Thanks you guys. For everything. Thank you Aang for being my best man," Zuko said to Aang who nodded with a smile. "Thank you Sokka for being the one to give Daisuke away," Sokka smiled.

"Of course. Speaking of which the ceremony will start soon, I better go and check on the bride," He said walking away.

"I'll come with you," Aang said creating an Air Scooter and he sped off after Sokka.

"And thank you Uncle for agreeing to marry Daisuke and me," Zuko said to Iroh who smiled.

"It is my honour Fire Lord Zuko. Anything for you and my future niece-in-law. If your mother were here I know she'd be proud to know her son has found a great woman to marry," He said and Zuko smiled.

"Yeah, Dai is really amazing," He said as Iroh wrapped his arm around Zuko.

"Come along my nephew. It is time for the wedding to begin," He said and Zuko nodded and both of them headed out. It was soon midday and everyone was seated in their chairs for the ceremony. Iroh stood at the end of the aisle facing the crowd with Zuko standing in front of him on his left and Aang was standing behind Zuko waiting for the ceremony to commence. "It is time," Iroh said to Zuko just as a loud roar was heard as two dragons, one red the other blue landed beside Flame shocking everyone to see more dragons other than Flame alive. But these two dragons were familiar to Zuko and Aang and Iroh as well.

"What are Ran and Shaw doing here?" Aang asked. Zuko looked into their eyes and he understood instantly why they were there.

"They're here to witness their Queen's wedding," He said.

"Oh course, but I think it has to do with something else as well," Iroh said, music soon started to play signalling that the wedding was starting and everyone stood up. Everyone turned to see Toph, Katara and Suki walked down the aisle and stood on the right side of Iroh. Aang blushed as he saw how beautiful his girlfriend Katara looked before he shook his head.

"This is Daisuke and Zuko's day, stay focused," He thought as at the very moment Daisuke walked down the aisle being escorted by Sokka, Daisuke looked over at Flame and her eyes widened for a second as she saw Ran and Shaw before she looked into their eyes and saw their reasons for why they were here. Daisuke and Sokka made it to the end of the aisle and everyone sat down.

"We have come together in the presence of the Great Spirits to witness the joining together of this man and this woman in the bond of marriage. The sacred relationship of marriage was established by the spirits in creation, and it is commanded in the scripture to be to be held in honour by all people. It is at once one of man's greatest blessings and also one of his most awesome responsibilities. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but soberly and deliberately and in reverent fear of angering the Spirits. Fire lord Zuko and Dragon Queen Daisuke thank you for joining them and sharing in this very special day. Let us commit this time to the Spirits in prayer," Iroh said and everyone bowed their heads for a minute before Iroh continued. "Who is giving this woman to be married to this man?" He asked.

"I am, along with friends," Sokka said as he left Daisuke and stood beside Aang.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Dragon Queen Daisuke please join hands," Iroh said continuing the ceremony and both of them did so and faced one another. "Fire lord Zuko, Do you intend to take this woman whose hand you hold to be your lawful wedded wife; and do you pledge before the Spirits to love, honour, and protect her through sickness and in health alike; keeping yourself unto her alone until death do you part? If so, please say "I Do," Iroh said.

"I do," Zuko replied without hesitation and Daisuke's heart soared and Iroh smiled.

"Dragon Queen Daisuke, Do you intend to take this man whose hand you hold to be your lawful wedded husband; and do you pledge before the Spirits to love, honour, and protect her through sickness and in health alike; keeping yourself unto her alone until death do you part? If so, please say "I Do," Iroh said to Daisuke.

"I do," Daisuke said without hesitation and the girls smiled as they heard Daisuke say that.

"And now, by the authority invested in me as a minister, and in accordance with the laws of the Fire Nation, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Iroh said as Zuko and Daisuke shared a soul binding kiss earning applause from everyone, screeching from Momo and roars from Appa, Flame, Ran and Shaw. When the two separated from their kiss Iroh spoke again.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Daisuke." Everyone then cheered again and the three dragons unleashed a stream of fire each into the sky. The sun began to set on the wedding and everyone was enjoying the after party while the gaang except Daisuke congratulated Zuko on his marriage with Daisuke.

"Congratulations Zuko," Aang said to him.

"I wish you both the best," Katara told them.

"You're one lucky guy, Zuko," Sokka said.

"So is Dai," Suki added.

"Just know this brother, if you hurt my sister I'll crush you under a ton of rocks," Toph warned Zuko who gulped at the blind Earthbenders threat.

"I will keep that in mind," He told her and she nodded.

"Where is your wife anyway?" Sokka asked looking around but not seeing Daisuke anywhere.

"She's over there in the courtyard talking to Ran and Shaw," Zuko answered him as the gaang looked over to see Daisuke and Flame speaking to Ran and Shaw. In the courtyard Daisuke gently rubbed the snouts of the two dragons who both growled affectionately at her.

"Ran, Shaw, thank you so much for coming here today. You have no idea how much it meant to me," Daisuke told them. "I know you both have mixed feelings for Firebenders after what Sozin did to your kind but I was wondering if you both would like to stay with me and Flame here in the Fire Nation capital," She said and Ran and Shaw looked at each other before at Daisuke who continued. "I know it's a lot considering what happened in the past but I want you to know as Fire lady I plan to ban any dragon hunting or harming of dragons who may have gone into hiding or are Flame's age and are just scared," Ran and Shaw looked at each other before the nodded to Daisuke. "Thank you. Both of you," She said as Flame wagged his tail happily.

"Dai, what's going on?" Zuko asked as he and the rest of the gaang walked over to him.

"I asked Ran and Shaw to stay here close to me in the Fire Nation capital and they agreed," Daisuke explained.

"That's great and all, but where will they stay?" Zuko asked her.

"I can handle that. I can expand the island and create a huge mountain for them to stay in if they want by using the Avatar State," Aang said and Ran and Shaw grunted in approval.

"I think they would like that Aang. But make sure you make it big enough because I plan to search the world for even more dragons since we were busy finding you bending masters and saving the world from a mad man," Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll help Twinkle Toes with it," Toph said making Daisuke smile at her pseudo sister.

"Thank you Toph," She said.

"Daisuke I have a surprise for you," Zuko told her making his new wife look at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"For our honeymoon we'll be staying at my family's vacation home on Ember Island for three months," He answered.

"Why three months?" Daisuke asked.

"I've asked the royal palace builders to make a new one for us closer to the edge of the capital with enough room for Flame too," Zuko answered her and Daisuke smiled and she hugged him.

"That's amazing Zuko. Is that my surprise?" She asked him but Zuko shook his head.

"Partly. The surprise is that uncle Iroh is helping build a new addition to this palace; your own Firebending Academy," He said and Daisuke and the others looked at him shocked before that shock turned into excitement, Daisuke then hugged Zuko again and kissed him.

"Thank you Zuko, that means so much to me," She said.

"You're welcome. Tomorrow we will head to Ember Island for our honeymoon but for now, let's enjoy the party," Zuko said and the gaang all nodded as they returned to the party with Flame, Ran and Shaw following them.

The End

Read and review


End file.
